The invention generally relates to deployment of an assembly, such as a screen assembly, into a well.
A typical subterranean well includes particulates, often referred to as “sand,” that may constrict downhole production flow paths. Furthermore, the sand, given the high pressure in the well, may erode downhole production equipment. Thus, a typical subterranean well may rely on a filtering substrate of gravel to separate the sand from the well fluid downhole in the well.
More particularly, the well typically includes a cylindrical screen that forms a barrier to radially retain the gravel between the screen and the formation. The interior of the screen is in fluid communication with a central passageway of a production tubing string. Thus, the gravel filters the sand from the well fluid, and the screen prevents the gravel from entering the interior of the screen. Due to this arrangement, the well fluid flows through the gravel, into the interior of the screen and into the central passageway of a production tubing to the surface of the well.
Challenges typically arise in installing the screen in a well that has positive surface pressure. Conventional techniques to install the screen include “killing” the well by introducing a heavy weight fluid into the well to balance the pressure that is exerted by the well. Another technique involves using relatively short screen assemblies and inserting these screen assemblies through a lubricator of the well.
However, conventional techniques to install the screen may involve a considerable amount of time and may involve the use of relatively expensive workover fluids and equipment. Therefore, there exists a continuing need for a better system and/or technique to install an assembly, such as a screen assembly in a well.